


Teeth are for Biting

by super_sides_me



Series: Sanders ABO Universe [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Patton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bottom Virgil, Knotting, M/M, Omega Virgil, Rutting, Top Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: It was nearing the time of year where Patton would go into rut.





	Teeth are for Biting

It was nearing the time of year where Patton would go into rut. 

Virgil had been anxiously awaiting the arrival of Patton's rut. He had personally experienced what it was like to be on the receiving end of them a handful of times, but each time always brought something new with it. The first year was as vanilla as a rut could be, but time and time after, Virgil learned new things about Patton despite having been with the man for years. One year it was scratching, the next it was throat-fucking, and the year after it was cum marking. It made Virgil both excited and all too nervous, which Patton seemed to know well.

Patton would always pay extra special attention to him when he knew his rut was up and coming, no pun intended. He would hold and kiss him more often, trying to make him feel as special as he could before the inevitable span of days. He knew they would both be exhausted, but he always made sure to prepare extra clothes, water, snacks, and whatever Virgil might need ahead of time. Not to mention the both of them were taking their own birth control pills to prevent pregnancy. Didn't want to cause something they weren't prepared for in the heat of the moment. 

Their first rut together wasn't horrible, but it could have gone much better. All Virgil remembers is being tired and dehydrated beyond belief, barely able to talk from his dry throat and all of the 'pleasurable sounds' he made. Virgil had denied those sounds, but Logan and Roman heavily insisted they happened. Patton had felt so bad about it at the time that he vowed never to spend his rut with Virgil, or anyone, again. Of course, Virgil immediately told him that it was the worst thing he'd ever said and he was upset he'd even think about spending his rut alone. They all knew that was Virgil's way of yelling, 'You're a fucking idiot' at Patton, which he would never actually say to him, though if it had been anyone else, that's probably exactly what he would have said. 

Now, Virgil could only wait. He could smell the slight change in Patton's scent that meant that the rut would be coming within the next few days. Then Patton would come into his room and Logan would lock the door to give them some privacy. It was almost always him. Alphas in rut needed omegas. 

As Virgil lay in bed late at night, he heard a faint knock at his door and answered with a, “Come in.” The door opened and Patton walked through, shutting it behind him. He had a pillow in his hand. 

“Hey.” Patton greeted with a smile. “Can I lay with you?”

Virgil gave him a look. Patton knew he didn't have to ask, but he was being polite about it. Virgil grinned and moved over in his bed, lifting up the sheets without a word to let Patton slide in next to him. They laid there in silence for a while. Patton's arms were tight around him, his nose pressed against Virgil neck, inhaling his scent. Apparently his rut was sooner than he thought.

“You free the next few days?” Patton asked jokingly, tightening his grip around him. Virgil hummed and nodded.

“Yeah, I think so.” He could feel the arousal growing within him as Patton nosed at his neck, pressing a light kiss to it, but he stopped himself from making any advances. They would have plenty of time for that. “I'm tired.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try to relax himself. He felt lips against his for only a quick moment and then heard Patton's sweet whisper of, “goodnight” before he began to drift.

-

It was early in the morning, only a faint light creeping through the curtains, when Virgil was awoken by Patton's rut. He felt his hot mouth at his neck, sucking at the flesh, his hard cock rubbing against the front of Virgil's pants. Patton's teeth scraped gently against the side of his neck and though he had just woken up, Virgil hardened at the thought of being bitten. When Virgil opened his eyes, he saw that Patton was already naked, a heavy amount of precum leaking from the tip of his cock. He wondered how long it'd taken him to wake up. 

Virgil's hand flew to Patton's head, gripping tightly at his hair as the alpha marked his neck. “Fuck, yeah.” Patton stopped suddenly, as if just realizing that Virgil was awake. He pulled away to look at him, his eyes screaming with want, his nails pressing hard into Virgil's sides. Somehow, even in this state, Patton could manage to contain himself. Virgil slipped off his pajama pants to get them out of the way, Patton watching his every move. Just as he tossed them to the side, Patton went back to assaulting his neck and chest with little sucks and nibbles. 

Virgil leaned his hips up against Patton's, their cocks rubbing against each other, which made Patton grip his sides harder, a growl escaping his throat. Virgil could feel himself become slick at the pleasure of his alpha. 

“Come on, alpha.” He whispered, breathing heavily. “Breed me.” Virgil knew he wasn't good at dirty talk, but he always tried when it came to ruts and it always seemed to work. Patton growled once again and flipped Virgil onto his stomach. He grabbed his hips and pulled them up, so he was on his hands and elbows. 

Virgil knew Patton could smell that he was ready to be taken, so without any further prep, the head of Patton's cock pressed against the loose ring of Virgil's hole, which easily gave away to the pressure. He pushed his cock to the hilt in one swift motion, ripping a loud moan from Virgil's throat. Virgil's head fell, his cheek against the pillow. He held the sheets of the bed tightly in his hands as Patton started to pound into him. 

Patton kept a tight hold on Virgil's hips and leaned over, covering him with his body. He started to ramble on, promising Virgil that he would breed him and fill him up with cum. He wanted to get him pregnant, see him round and plump during those months. Virgil couldn't respond coherently, each word he tried to speak was cut off by a moan of “Oh, fuck” or “Patton please,” but Patton didn't need him to say anything. He was sure his scent emitted just how much he wanted it if his mouth didn't. 

With each frantic thrust, Patton hit that spot inside of Virgil that sent a wave of pleasure through his body. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, but neither would Patton. His thrusts grew slightly faster until Virgil felt Patton's cock start to swell, his knot forming. Each time Patton knotted him, the stretch burned in the most pleasurable way, the anticipation building from what he knew was coming next.

Patton's mouth hovered above Virgil's neck, waiting for the right moment. Virgil clenched himself down around his cock, and just as Patton started to cum, he bit down hard. The second Patton's teeth touched his skin and he felt himself being filled, Virgil cried out, shuddering as he came. He pressed back against Patton, trying to get him deeper if possible, as he spilled inside him, filling him. Once Patton was done, he fell against Virgil's back, pressing light kisses to the bite mark he'd left behind. 

Virgil purred, tilting his neck, but he was already tired, ready for a nap. Realistically, he knew they weren't even close to being done, but he loved every moment of Patton's rut, so wouldn't complain even as the alpha hardened inside him once more.


End file.
